


The Vice Presidents (Faked) Exile

by unnamedmystery



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Corruption Arc, Disc War, Ghostbur, L’manberg, Not A Fix-It, President Tubbo, TommyInnit slowly becomes the villain, Villian!TommyInnit, angst with slight comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamedmystery/pseuds/unnamedmystery
Summary: Tommy realized that being exiled would actually work in his favor of not dragging down L’Manberg in his Disc War so he convinced Tubbo to exile him when probation doesn’t cut it.OrTommy gets exiled so he can pursue the Disc War but instead finds his older brother; Techno and joins him.
Relationships: NONE TIS STRICTLY PLATONIC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	1. Fake It Till You Make It

“That’s not enough.” 

Tommy turned over to look at Dream. “The hell you mean it’s not enough!?” Tommy shouted. 

“Tommy, shush,” Tubbo ordered as he turned back to Dream. “How is it not enough? He’s been stripped of his power and is having to report his every single move,” Tubbo stated. 

“Honestly, I’d prefer it if he was exiled,” Dream said and Tommy widened his eyes along with the members of the cabinet and the President. 

“You said we could come up with a different type of punishment!” Quackity said. 

“I did say that but I never said I had to accept your other decisions,” Dream shrugged. “We can discuss this another time, long enough for you to change your minds,” Dream said. 

“And if we don’t?” Fundy asked. 

“Well it’s still up for discussion,” Dream said. 

Tommy sat in Fundy’s house while Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, Karl, and Tommy tried to find another way to please Dream since putting Tommy on probation was definitely not cutting it. 

“You know what? I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, this all could’ve been avoided if George was just always awake,” Quackity said as he tried loosening the tension in the house. 

Only Tommy and Karl laughed. 

“This is serious man, we can’t just exile Tommy! Sure he robbed and vandalized George’s get away house but thats literally all it was! Just a small get away! Nobody got hurt,” Fundy said as rubbed his temples. 

Tommy tried thinking of other ways to satisfy Dream’s need of punishing him but Tommy couldn’t think of anything. His mind kept going back to when Dream told Tubbo to give him, Tommy’s disc. Tommy kept remembering how he specifically told Tubbo he couldn’t be his Vice President until after the Disc War because he didn’t want to drag L’Manberg into Tommy’s own business/wars. 

Tommy then furrowed his brows slightly in realization. 

Being exiled meant no ties to any form of government power and L’Manberg. This could. . . this could work out in Tommy’s favor and L’Manberg won’t suffer like this ever again. 

“Take Dreams suggestion.” 

Everyone looked at Tommy. 

“T-Tommy? What are you saying?” Tubbo said as he nervously smiled. 

Tommy looked up at Tubbo with a straight face, “exile me,” Tommy said and everyone’s eyes widened. 

“What?!” 

“No way!” 

“We can’t do that!” 

“You’re the Vice President!” 

“Exactly,” Tommy said as he looked over at Karl. “Think about it, if I’m exiled we all get what we want! I can safely pursue the Disc War and L’Manberg won’t have to have any government officials get involved. No more international problems!” Tommy said. 

“Tommy, we can’t—this country needs a Vice President,” Quackity tried reasoning. 

“Yeah, man!” Karl agreed. 

“Then find another Vice President,” Tommy shrugged. 

“Are you even listening to yourself right now!?” Fundy exclaimed. “You want to be banished again!? Last time didn’t work out so well!” Fundy said. 

“That’s because I didn’t expect it last time and this time I want to be exiled. I mean, what’s stopping Tubbo from just giving me a visa when I’m done with my Disc War?” Tommy asked. “Schlatt did it.” 

“For a day. And that was when Ninja was coming on,” Quackity said. “Besides whose gonna take your place?” Quackity questioned. 

“You’ve been Vice President before, Big Q! You know the ropes around it, you can fill in my spot!” Tommy said. “This is perfect!” 

“No it’s not!” 

The erupt yell from the President caused everyone to go silent. Tommy looked over at Tubbo, “this is not perfect! You’re the one that’s suppose to be my Vice President, we agreed on this the day I got elected!” Tubbo said. 

“I specifically agreed that I’d be your Vice President after I was done with my Disc War. We can roll the footage,” Tommy said. “And so far, I’m not even close to finishing the Disc War,” Tommy continued. 

“So let me get this straight, you want to be exiled so you continue this Disc War shit with Dream and once you finish it, Tubbo will give you a visa so you’ll be able to come inside L’Manberg,” Karl said and Tommy nodded. 

“It’s brilliant, isn’t it!?” Tommy exclaimed. 

The members of the cabinet started mumbling in agreement. 

“Is this truly what you want?” Tubbo asked. 

Tommy nodded. “I promise, I won’t try to stage another c’oupe against the government or go insane,” Tommy said with a large grin, causing Tubbo to smile softly. 

“Best of luck to you, mate,” Tubbo said as he outstretched his hand for Tommy to shake. 

“Same thing to you, pal,” Tommy said as he shook Tubbo’s hand before Tubbo pulled Tommy into a hug. “I’ll try to finish up my Disc War as soon as possible, so I can actually be a good Vice President,” Tommy said as he patted Tubbo’s back with his other hand. 

The two best friends pulled away from each other as Karl ruffled Tommy’s hair. “I’m gonna miss you kid, it just won’t be the same without your booming voice or the dumb shenanigans you pull,” Karl said with a thin, yet genuine, smile. 

“Thomas!” Quackity yelled out as he enveloped Tommy into a bone crushing hug as the Mexican wailed loudly. “We never even got to continue the cartel!” Quackity whined. 

“We can do that after I finish the Disc War as well,” Tommy said with a laugh. 

Karl pried Quackity off Tommy as Fundy stood in from the younger teen. “Kinda sucks how I invited you to my wedding and you probably won’t be able to make it or my fiancé just won’t let you in since you’re fighting against him,” Fundy said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“You know you could do so much better than that neon green son of a bitch,” Tommy said with a light smile. 

“Thanks. . . uncle Tommy,” Fundy said. Tommy widened his eyes slightly before relaxing and smiled softly. 

“And hey, maybe I’ll run into Techno. Maybe I can convince him not to kill our orphaned nephew,” Tommy said as he lightly punched Fundy’s shoulder as everyone laughed loudly. 

Tommy didn’t doubt for a single second that he would miss moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT ME CALLING THIS IF THEY ACTUALLY FAKE THE EXILE 😳😳


	2. You Fucked Up

December 2nd came faster than the cabinet and the President expected.

They decided that the meeting would be held on the holy grounds. Tubbo had stated that he didn’t want to follow in Schlatt’s steps when it came to banishment (Tommy shivered at the memory of flying arrows and Schlatts cackling).

Despite being in the holy land, Dream never took off his netherite armor. Tommy would never admit it but he would’ve felt a lot more uncomfortable if Dream took off his armor.

Inside the black stone building stood; Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Karl, Fundy and Ranboo.

Tommy glanced over at Ranboo. Just the other day, Ranboo visited Tommy and asked why the younger teen had covered for Ranboo.

_“You could’ve pinned the whole thing on me, hell, you could’ve told them I was with you. Why didn’t you?” Ranboo asked._

_Tommy didn’t even know himself. “I’m the Vice President, I shouldn’t have taken one of my own citizens with me let alone throw them under the bus. I have to take full responsibility. Besides, we’re friends and I don’t rat out my friends,” Tommy said with a smile._

_Ranboo gave Tommy a small smile in return._

Tommy was just glad that Ghostbur - Wilburs new alliance - hadn’t gotten word of Tommy’s banishment. Tommy wouldn’t have been able to look at his deceased older brother in the eyes. If Wilbur was alive, Tommy knew Wilbur would’ve been so devastated and upset at Tommy.

Tommy kept his jaw clenched and yelled out obscurities to not raise suspicion throughout the meeting.

Then after a good hour a conclusion was made.

“We have decided that we shall take Dreams suggestion. From here on out, till Tommy learns from his wrongdoings, Tommy shall be exiled,” Tubbo said, shuddering slightly as he stared at Tommy and Tommy gave Tubbo a comforting look.

“Tommy, we will escort you on your way out,” Tubbo said as he walked foreword and placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

Tommy nodded and the group went to leave. “Wait a minute.”

The group froze. Karl gave Tommy a worried glance as if saying that Dream probably saw through their little charade. Dream walked towards Tubbo and then outstretched his hand.

“Hand it over.”

“Hand what over?”

“The disc,” Dream shrugged.

Tommy’s eyes widened. “What the fuck. What the absolute shit! Is me not getting banished enough for you!? We’re literally giving into you!” Tommy shouted.

“Tommy, please,” Tubbo said as he looked over at Dream. “Why are you asking for the disc? We’ve already complied with you,” Tubbo said.

Dream sucked in air through his teeth, “yeah, about that. . . I’m just making sure that you won’t secretly give it to Tommy when you all leave. Surely you can understand why I feel this way?” Dream said with a smile.

“Not really—“

“If you take my disc I burn Spirit.”

The room went silent as Dream turned to Tommy. “What did you just say?” Dream asked.

“Yeah that’s right bitch! I still got my own little leverage!” Tommy exclaimed. “And just to prove that I’m not bluffing—“ Tommy went through his pockets and pulled out an enderchest, popped it open and grabbed out a piece of leather. “—so you better rethink your words, you lousy green son of a bitch!” Tommy insulted.

From behind his mask, Dream clenched his jaw. “Tommy you mean to tell me you had that the entire time?” Quackity asked and Tommy nodded.

“Wait, wait, Dream do you even have at least one of Tommy’s discs?” Karl asked as Dream clenched his jaw harder.

“No.”

“Tommy, Tommy, this-this means that Dream is basically you’re bitch!” Quackity said.

“No, no, guys, wait stop—“

“Holy shit. You’re right! This kinda does make you my bitch Dream!” Tommy laughed in awe. “Holy fucking shit! With this, you can’t banish me! I’ll just burn it if you try!” Tommy said as he put Spirits leather back in his enderchest.

“Doesn’t this mean you could technically tell him to take down the walls?” Ranboo brought up.

“You’re absolutely right, man! I could—oh my god! The options are limitless!” Tommy said. “Come on, bitch! You got some walls to tear down!” Tommy said. “Oh god, that’s gonna take you forever to tear down, you better start working right now! Come one, chop, ch—“

“Enough!” Dream shouted and the room went quiet once more. “I’ve had it up to here with your shit, Tommy!” Dream announced.

“Oh, jeez, Dream. You don’t need to swear,” Tommy said his former confidence dropping as he felt like a scared animal being backed into the corner.

“Okay listen, you fucked up this time,” Dream shouted. “I don’t give a fuck about spirit, in fact, I don’t give a shit about anything! The only thing I give a fuck about is your discs. I care about your discs more than you do. It‘s the only thing keeping you and your friends under my control! So if you don’t leave this area, I will build those walls to the block limit and keep everyone trapped in there! I will hire guards. Tubbo, if you even try to give Tommy anything, those walls will stay up and I fulfill my threat. Don’t you ever try to threaten me again,” Dream said.

“Wait, this area?” Fundy asked.

“It’s just suppose to be L’Manburg isn’t it?!” Quackity exclaimed.

“Now that Tommy threatened me and pissed me off, it’s this entire area of the SMP that Tommy is exiled from,” Dream said as he glared at Tommy.

“What the-what the fuck!” Tommy exclaimed.

The cabinet began leaving as Tubbo nudged Tommy along the path towards the docks. The notification of Dream leaving the game, came through on the bands of everyone’s wrist.

“Tommy come on.”

“He can’t fucking do this!”

“Tommy. Let’s go.”

“He can’t do this, can he?”

“We have to listen to him, Tommy.”

“Stop taking his fucking side, Tubbo!” Tommy shouted as he stopped.

“What do you want me to say, Tommy?! We were doing so good! Then you brought up Spirit out of fucking nowhere!” Tubbo exclaimed.

“He brought up my discs first!” Tommy gestured.

“You sound like a child, Tommy. A child who needs to grow the fuck up!” Tubbo snapped. “They’re literally just fucking music discs! It’s not like it’s a whole nation!” Tubbo shouted.

“What are you. . . Tubbo, what are you saying? That the-the discs don’t matter?” Tommy asked.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying! It’s literally just a music disc that we listen to every once in a while, that’s it! It has no meaning or any use besides it being a tool for Dream to use against us!” Tubbo said.

“Exactly! It’s a tool that Dream wants to use against us! That’s why we need to keep it away from Dream!”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be used as a tool if you just fucking let them go!”

“Hey! Hey! Isn’t this supposed to a faked exile?!” Karl exclaimed.

“It is or was until Tommy went it fucked it all up! This was your idea. How did you manage to fuck up your own idea?!” Tubbo asked.

Tommy just. . . stood there.

It felt so weird watching Tommy stay still and be quiet. “What—what do you mean?” Tommy asked softly.

“I’m saying that. . . “ Tubbo exhaled harshly. “You’re banishment is real. There is no-no faked exile,” Tubbo said.

“Tubbo. . . “ Tommy said his voice cracking softly.

“I don’t want to hear it Tommy,” Tubbo said as he pressed the band around his wrist.

“What’s up?” Sapnaps voice rang through everyone’s bands.

“Sapnap, would you be as kind as to escort Tommy out of the general area of the DreamSMP?” Tubbo asked.

“Uh. . . I um—yeah, I-I guess so,” Sapnap said. “Give me a sec, I’ll-I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit,” Sapnap said.

“Tubbo what the fuck?” Quackity asked. “We came to a fucking agreement,” Quackity said.

“Don’t you act like this all on me! If you hadn’t said anything then maybe Tommy wouldn’t have realized the supposed blackmail he had over Dream! None of you should’ve been railing him up as well! And Ranboo—“ Tubbo turned to look at the taller hybrid as Ranboo had a comforting hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “I expected better from you,” Tubbo said.

“Then you’re gonna be way more disappointed in me after I tell you this—“ Ranboo said and Tommy looked up at the hybrid with wide eyes. “—Tommy lied back in the courthouse. I was there with Tommy, hell I even helped Tommy robbed George’s place,” Ranboo continued.

“Tommy is this true?” Fundy asked.

“Yes, it is,” Tommy said.

Sapnap then emerged from around the museum as he joined the group. “Come on, Tommy,” Sapnap said.

Tommy stood there silently, he expected Sapnap to come over and drag him onto the path but Sapnap just stood there, patiently waiting. After a minute or so, Tommy shuffled his feet along the prime path and joined Sapnap. “You got some food on you, man?” Sapnap asked.

Tommy nodded. “Great, because our destination is kinda far,” Sapnap said as the two walked along the path. Tommy kept silent as he tried to listen to the cabinets arguments against Tubbo but after a while, it was just silence. “I’m really sorry man,” Sapnap began.

“Don’t be,” Tommy said. “You’re not the reason I’m being exiled, unless well, you’re secretly George’s house,” Tommy said earning a chuckle from Sapnap.

Sapnap then stopped as he kept his eyes glued onto something. “What is it?” Tommy asked.

“Is Wilbur getting exiled with you as well?” Sapnap asked.

“No? Why?” Tommy asked and Sapnap pointed over Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy turned to look at Ghostbur who stood a good few feet away from the two as he waved at them.

“If you’re coming with you better hurry up!” Sapnap shouted so the ghost could hear them.

Ghostbur then picked up his pace as he joined the two. “Hello Sapnap! Hello Toms! Are we going on a little getaway?” Ghostbur said.

“Sorta like that. . . “ Sapnap said.

“Oooh, this sounds like fun!” Ghostbur said cheerfully as he turned to look at Tommy.

Ghostbur could only furrow his brows in confusion as his little brother never met his eyes, as Tommy kept his head down and stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly realizing that this bit was kinda ooc . . . eh


	3. I’m Sorry. . .

The pouring rain did not help Tommy’s already shitty mood. 

Not only did he loose his country, his best friend, his home, all in one night! Now, his clothes were soaking wet. And Ghostbur trying to cover Tommy’s head with his - transparent - arms was not much help.

Tommy rowed his boat silently alongside Sapnap as Sapnap had on this weird face. “What’s up with you man? You look like someone just exiled you,” Tommy said. Sapnap shrugged slightly and Tommy sighed. “I’m serious man, what’s wrong?” Tommy asked. 

Tommy won’t admit it but he was really glad that Sapnap was the one bringing him to this new location instead of Dream. Sapnap would go easy on Tommy whereas Dream probably would’ve killed him by now. 

“Do you—you don’t think that when Dream said he didn’t care about anything in this world he didn’t literally mean anything, right? Cause I mean, he’s gotta care about me and-and George cause we’re both his best-friends and all,” Sapnap said. 

Tommy and Ghostbur gave each other a weird look. Now if Ghostbur was alive, he would’ve used this situation to turn Sapnap against Dream but neither Ghostbur or Tommy are like Alive-bur. “. . . yes,” Tommy said as he internally cursed himself for hesitating. 

“You can be honest with me Tommy, I’m tough,” Sapnap said. 

“No, no, he-he doesn’t care about you,” Tommy said and Ghostbur solemnly nodded in agreement. 

“Oh. . . well that’s-that’s okay, right?” Sapnap asked. 

Ghostbur shook his head. “No it’s not,” Tommy said. “You should be best-friends with someone who actually cares about you and doesn’t wear the color neon green,” Tommy said.

Sapnap smiled softly, “thanks, Tommy,” Sapnap said. 

“Yeah, anytime, I mean. . . we’re basically pals now,” Tommy said. 

“Yeah, we are.” 

The rest of the ride held comfortable silence - minus the pouring rain - until Ghostbur pointed out an island. “Ooh! That looks like a perfect spot for a vacation home!” Ghostbur said as he looked over at Sapnap. “Can we go there?” Ghostbur asked. 

“Yeah, I think Dream will be content with the how far the island is,” Sapnap said. 

“Yay!”

Once the trio arrived there. Sapnap made Tommy and Wilbur a little dirt hut. “It’s not much, but it’s shelter and you can either improve it or make your own tomorrow,” Sapnap said with a grin. “Lucky for you two, I crafted two beds just before I came to. . . ya know,” Sapnap said before handing the beds to Ghostbur and Tommy. 

“Do you. . . do you know when I’ll be able to return?” Tommy asked. 

“I don’t know but I’m sure Tubbo will make sure it’s a small exile. He’s your best friend,” Sapnap said. “A better best friend than Dream anyways,” Sapnap muttered. 

“Here Sapnap, have some blue, calm yourself,” Ghostbur said as he handed Sapnap some blue dye. 

“Oh-um, thanks Ghostbur? I’m sure Dream will be here first thing tomorrow, when he shows up please don’t try to rial him up or anything. You’re very far from everyone and Dream could easily dispose of you out here so please be safe, Tommy,” Sapnap pleaded. The older man than coughed, “that came out a bit more sappy than I though,” Sapnap muttered. 

“You be safe as well, Sapnap,” Tommy said. “And don’t worry about me, I’ve stood up to Dream multiple times before this ain’t gonna stop me now,” Tommy said with a grin. 

At the time, it was a lie. 

Tommy was terrified of what Dream might to do him if Tommy stood up to Dream now, without anyone beside Tommy (Ghostbur doesn't count because well... he’s a ghost).

Tommy could’ve never thought it would be so much worse than what he imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I UNDERSTAND THIS IS A BIT OOC FOR SAPNAP BUT I SWEAR THIS IS IMPORTANT 
> 
> ALSO GEORGE’S DETHRONEMENT IS WHATS TO EXPECT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER >:]

**Author's Note:**

> M’kay so basically the DreamSMP is like the hunger games but without the whole corrupt government thing (kinda). 
> 
> It’s like broadcasted and shit for entertainment and Dream is like the head game-maker. Like he controls the SMP (ex: who joins, the weather, etc. It’s basically like the admin controls in MC) and shit.


End file.
